


Nothing holding you back

by chancellorxofxtrash (PhoebeMurdivine)



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Episode 10 spoilers, M/M, reference to major character death, very vaguely implied shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: “Hey, Avilio. Have you ever thought of how would you die?”“In our line of work? Probably riddled by bullets. Or maybe a bullet to my brain straight away.”





	Nothing holding you back

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Fic for something that is not written by Narita? Whaaaat?
> 
> Yes.

Avilio had no idea what he expected, when Nero asked him to go with him. Probably some family buisness. Probably a meeting about the Playhouse’s opening. Many different possibilities.

All of them flew out the moment they arrived to the graveyard.

Nero walked up to a new grave - just a simple name on it, nothing else, and Avilio’s heart skipped a few beats.

_ Corteo _

“We didn’t know his full name or when was he born” Nero said simply, lighting up a cigarette. “But we figured that all in all, he deserved one.”

“Why?”

The only question that could escape Avilio’s throat, and Nero shrugged.

“Frate got a grave despite trying to shoot me. I figured we could give the same courtesy to your brother. He was like a brother to you, wasn’t he?”

Avilio did not reply, and just looked down at the grave in front of him - then he saw the cigarette box in his view.

He accepted one.

He even let Nero light it.

Do not think about the last person other than you who lit your cigarette.

“Hey, Avilio. Have you ever thought of how would you die?”

The question finally made him look at Nero, but the other man did not look at him.

“What do you mean?”

“So many deaths around us these days - more than usual. So I guess it’s inevitable one starts to wonder, especially if you had as many attempts against you than I did. So?”

Avilio turned back to the grave once again, taking a deep breath from the cigarette. He thought of Nero next to him - of Vincent, of Barbero’s sharp eyes, of Ganzo’s smug grin.

“In our line of work? Probably riddled by bullets. Or maybe a bullet to my brain straight away” Avilio smirked, a dark smirk on his lips. “Barbero looks very eager to do that either way.”

Nero laughed a little, humourlessly.

“Don’t worry. He’s just worrying too much.”

“He still thinks I was in it, right?”

“I think he does” Nero shrugged. “But I don’t. And that’s what matters.”

“You are very sure about it.”

A few moments of silence before Nero shook his head.

“You had many opportunities to kill me. You never did. Why would you waste all those chances? Look at this now - you could shoot me in the head in revenge of me making you kill your best friend.”

“That would make it obvious that it was me, don’t you think? Or how do you want me to do it? Make a witty one-liner before it?”

Nero chuckled before turning his back to Corteo’s grave.

“That’s what Barbero thinks, at least. I’m gonna wait for you in the car, take your time… but hey, Avilio…”

Avilio looked up at him, and Nero put his free hand on one of his shoulders.

“Once you told me that you are my brother now. That… did not change. You can count on me, man. Okay?”

And then he walked away.

-

Angelo wanted to throw up.

He dropped his cigarette, stepping on it, and he felt the bitterness in his mouth, in his throat. He was standing here, in front of Corteo’s grave,  _ bantering _ with  **Nero Vanetti** what the fuck had he become?

He was this now. This empty shell, who could fucking change his masks as much as he wanted to. Joking with Nero Vanetti on the grave of Corteo.

What a joke.

What a bizarre, morbid, disgusting joke.

He remembered Corteo’s smile, and he just pushed it away. Push it down. It didn’t matter either way, Corteo was dead.

Corteo was dead, leaving nothing behind but a gravestone with only his first name, and a dead body.

And all those utensils and pots in Angelo’s apartement, the new mug, maybe he didn’t even make the bed when he rushed back to Lawless, because he wanted to come and save  _ him _ of all people.

After everything Angelo had done, he still came back.

If Barbero wouldn’t have pried, if Ganzo wouldn’t have called him, if Nero wouldn’t have…

The bitter taste was still in his mouth as he slowly grinned.

Bullshit.

It was not their fault.

Barbero was protecting Nero (and maybe Corteo was right, maybe his own position too), Ganzo had his own plan, and Nero… well. Nero was Nero. Can’t expect him to walk away after Corteo tried to get him killed.

It was not their fault.

There was only one person to blame.

_ Now there’s nothing holding you back. _

He almost laughed out loud remembering that line - one of the first lines he ever said to Corteo after all those years, that sentence that he used to drag Corteo with himself into this hell.

And now…

_ Now there’s nothing holding  _ **_me_ ** _ back. _

For that week… there was that week, which Angelo did mostly spend with Corteo in his old apartement, where he.. he almost hoped. He almost hoped he had something to return to after burning the Vanettis to the ground.

Something… no. Someone to to go back to. Someone worth living for. Someone worth living with.

Maybe he was overthinking it, but maybe, maybe that wasn’t just them being friends or brothers, that might have been the start of something else but…

He stopped that line of thought.

It was useless either way. He was dead, and it was Angelo’s fault.

He cracked his neck before turning away, walking towards the car where Nero was waiting.

Vincent Vanetti will leave the house for the first time in years quite soon, after all.

And Angelo Lagusa  _ definitely  _ did not want to miss this special occasion.

And after that… well. Angelo did not lie to Nero about this. He was pretty sure he would die by bullets - the real question was: who’s gonna pull the trigger that’s going to end his life.

Part of him couldn’t wait to find that out.

But not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Well thanks for reading. Angelo is a trainwreck, and this is gonna be a trainwreck, and I'm not ready.


End file.
